


You light me up when all I see is darkness

by neilmelendez



Series: Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Candles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilmelendez/pseuds/neilmelendez
Summary: It's Wylan and Jesper's one year anniversary and Jesper has a surprise for his boyfriend.





	You light me up when all I see is darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Flufftober : Candles

“Where are you taking me?” 

“It’s a surprise, merchling.”

Jesper had his hands on Wylan’s eyes, making it impossible for him to see where they were going. Wylan knew they were inside a place because he couldn’t feel the cold wind he was feeling few minutes ago when they were in Ketterdam.   
Jesper lead his boyfriend inside the building and ordered Wylan to keep his eyes closed the time he opened the door of the room. Wylan let out a sigh but did it anyways and Jesper pecked his pink lips.

The door opened and Jesper nodded, proud of his surprise and took Wylan’s hands, leading him inside.

“Stay here one second, I have to lock the door.”

“Are you trying to find a way to kill me? This is my surprise?”

“Damn it, you caught me.” Jesper cursed before kissing a chuckling Wylan.

He locked the door and went behind Wylan, whispering in his ear.

“Open your eyes in 3...2...1.”

Wylan opened his eyes and widened them when he saw hundreds of candles right in front of him, all of them lighting up the dark room. He started to walk around the room, observing every single ones of them with shiny eyes. When he finished, he walked to Jesper and put his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“This is beautiful, thank you so much.” Wylan whispered, smiling.

“Happy one year anniversary, merchling.”

Wylan keeps smiling and Jesper leaned down to nuzzle their noses together before kissing him. 

“I love you.” Wylan whispered softly.

“I love you too.”

Jesper took one step and took Wylan in his arms, hugging him tightly. They hugged for a while, before stepping away from the other and observing silently the room.

“When did you have the time to put all these candles?”

Jesper tighten his grip on Wylan’s waist and rested his chin in Wylan’s curly and soft golden hair.

“Nina helped me light them all up and Inej helped me put them all.”

“Kaz didn’t help?” Wylan asked with a smile.

“Kaz just stayed there, looking bored and telling us where they should go to make it perfect.”

“Sounds like him.” Wylan chuckled.

Jesper chuckled and let his head rest in Wylan’s neck, kissing him there before whispering.

“Do you like it?”

Wylan turned his head to look at him and whispered back.

“I love it.”

They exchanged a kiss and Jesper lead them to a blanket that was on the floor for them to lay together on it, surrounded by candles.


End file.
